1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to reducing noise of an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional temporal and spatial noise reduction technology uses a method of distinguishing temporal noise reduction and spatial noise reduction, increasing a weight of the temporal noise reduction in a non-motion region, and increasing a weight of the spatial noise reduction in a motion region. When the temporal noise reduction is performed, a previous frame is used as it is or a temporal noise reduction result calculated in the previous frame is stored and used.